Letters
by Seventh Sage
Summary: I hate you you took everything from me... I love you you gave everything to me... I need you you are everything for me... Yugi and Yami have a... fight... of sorts. Short, angsty, romantic at the end.
1. Hatred

Ummmmmmm... Well... no comment about this story? ^^;; 

Anyway, yes. Rather... short and... depressing? Meh, who knows. I'm in a weird mood. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Or almost nothing, anyway. 

Oh... also, I wanted to say... I've been inspired by all the fanfic contests that have been around, so I'm making my own. Whoppee, aren't you glad. Anyway, it's at w ww.g eocities.c om/kingoffics (but take out the spaces 'cause I finally figured out that ff.net gets rid of URLs and that was why all the other author(esse)s put spaces in their URLs. ^_^') 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hatred... Jealousy... Sorrow...

Yells of anger, laced by pain... Feet stomping up a flight of stairs... Two doors slamming shut in unison... always in unison... An old man's sigh... 

Scratching of pen over paper... Two crumpled balls of paper covered in ink in two wastebaskets, identical but for the colours... 

A frustrated whine, an angonized growl... Trails of hot tears... 

Two figures, curled up on clean sheets, hoping in their solace to forget the other... Sleep that they sought would not come... 

Why... why do you exist? Why did you come? You have caused nothing but trouble for me. Everything I have... you have taken. My victories... are yours. My friends... are yours. Even my life is now in your hands. 

Why? 

You should not have existed. 

I brought you into existence. I solved the cursed puzzle which had killed all else who had made the attempt. I gave you my trust, my dreams, and you took everything from me. You. Stole. My. Life. 

My friends are not mine; they belong only to you. They cheer for you, wait for you, ask you for advice. It is you they like, it is you who help them always. To them, I am but a bother. They... probably wish that I have not existed... 

My duels, you control. You never let me shine. My victories, my glory, my recognition... I have none of those. I could have done it myself. You know I could. But you... you take over, you take the glory. I hear people murmur when I walk past them, that it is the _other_ me who is the genius duelist. To them all, I am but a vassal for you to use. 

What will you take next? Will you control me completely, make my mind disappear? Will you _be_ me, then? Because I am... nothing... and it is all you... 

You... thief of my life... thief of my heart... 

A lonely sigh, breaking the silence... Bells in the distance, signalling something they could not remember... signalling memories irrelevant to this moment... A soft sob... Sheets dampened by tears... 

Closed eyes, even breaths... And finally comes their sleep... 

In this world, I have nothing. Everything belongs to you. Why do you begrudge me even one request? Everything I have won for you, you give no gratitude. I pour out my heart, and am left with nothing to show for it. 

Why? 

My power, my position from a live long past... mean nothing here. Though I make such effort for you... only for you... Yet, you give me nothing. I am tired of giving and never receiving. 

Those who surround you... do not know me. All their care and friendship is given to you. I could only watch from afar as they shower you with affection. I remain invisible to them. They do not even know I exist, though I tried so hard to protect them. 

I duel for you... only for you. I give you the victories when you falter, when you are afraid. No one knows it is me. You wear the name of the King of Games, by my work... and you act like it is your right. Perhaps it is, since you freed me. And yet, sometimes, I would like to have even just a word of thanks in return. Sometimes, I would like to hear my name as the master duelist, instead of yours. 

How pathetic is this, the great Pharaoh reduced to begging for attention? But that is all I want... your attention... Something so simple, yet you would not give. Why am I to you? Am I anything more than a tool...? 

You who need me not... will find me not... 

A silent shadow, a soft murmur... 

An aged head bowing in sorrow... A door swinging shut... 

Footfalls on the pavement, heading away... away... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Different? Definitely. I... hope you all like it... 


	2. Love

Hmmm. Another chappy. Why? Because this fic is short and easy to write. :P This is part 2 out of 3, BTW. So, yes, it'll finish soon. 

Disclaimer: Ummmmm... yeah... don't own... 

Warning: Does it even need an actual warning? *shrugs* YxY. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Love... Adoration... Desire...

Tear-soaked pillow... Large eyes fluttering open... blinking... A slow gaze over the room... straying to the wastebasket... A crumbled letter of sorrows... 

A soft sob... A broken soul crying out for help... A gently probing mind detecting nothing... 

An expected answer not existing... 

A loud wail... A realization of mistakes, too late... Much too late... 

A soft hand, picking up a sheet of paper from a room across a hall... And crying... crying... 

_I still remember... so long ago... I was lonely, scared, pained. They were all picking on me, even those who are now my friends. That was when I made a wish; a wish upon your puzzle. That was when you granted my wish. _

Safety. Strength. Friendship. 

You represented all those qualities. Whenever I was in trouble, you would come out, saving me. Whenever I was in doubt, you would be there, supporting me, keeping me strong. Whenever I was lonely, you would appear, holding me close and whispering that you will always be there. 

Where are you now...? 

I felt anger and hatred towards you, so terrifying, so misplaced... You did not argue. You did not fight. You... left... 

Have I paid for those mistakes with what I care about most? 

Everything good I have, have been given by you. You were always there. Everything you did was to help me. I could not see it, so blinded by my own sadness. I wanted to blame someone... and you were the easiest target to find... you, who was always by my side. My victories, I owe to you. My friends, I owe to you. Even the fact that I am still alive... I owe to you... 

It feels so empty here... in this house, and in my heart. It feels wrong without you, other half of my heart... 

A shadow, strolling across emerald grass, under the sapphire sky... Nothing seen, nothing heard, nothing... cared... 

A feathery leaf fluttering from a branch, dancing upon the wind at the end of its life... The shadow staring, staring... turning away... 

A pond, azure calm... a flower, pastel lilac... a ray of light, topaz gold... Unseeing, unseeing... 

Confident eyes glancing under a tree... a couple embracing, holding on to each other for love... for hope...for life itself... 

A proud head turning away, turning down... Fractured memory displaying sweet what-once-was... A crystal droplet, a quicksilver trail... from cold eyes of blood... 

You rescued me, so long ago... Do you remember? I was alone, cold, with nothing but memories for company. The events of millennia ago... they fade, and are gone forever... That was when I heard your voice, calling out of the darkness, calling me to the brilliant sunlight. That was when you freed me. 

Innocence. Kindness. Companionship. 

You showed me those long-lost dreams could still exist. Though the world was so cruel, you never lost your purity. Though they hurt you, you would protect them even with your own self. The friends you have are loyal and true, bound by so much more than necessity, and I was fortunate to be one. 

Why did you push me away...? 

I wanted to help you, to protect you. I wanted to repay you for freeing me from the prison of eternity. You no longer wanted me there. I live by your command... and left... 

I will return once this pain lessens... to protect you, as always... 

Everything I had, I gave to you. There was not much, but I gave you myself. You felt such pain, I know... I have tried to take part of your burdens. Throw your anger at me; I will bear it. I will remain by you, always. You have but to ask. Because... you have given me something more precious than life... life long gone... You have shown me what true strength was. You have given me a hope and a peace I had not thought possible. 

Here, surrounded by people, I feel so alone... I was never a part of them. I am yours... alone... other half of my soul... 

Soft patter of feet... heading across carpet, heading across grass... 

The pond, azure calm, glimmering... 

A ripple... 

A ripple through water... through time... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

See? Not AS sad as before. Of course, that's not promising the last chapter won't make you cry. :P 


	3. Need

There. The last part of this mini-story. ^^ 

Disclaimer & Warning: Meh! Same as the previous two chapters! 

And... I'm not willing to give anything away, so I'll talk later at the end. 

Oh, first, though, I apologize to people who found this ficcy somewhat... confusing. It _is_ meant to be as such. ^_^; I focused more on language and emotion than thought. If you really are confused about who's writing which letter (you shouldn't be), the first letters in each chapter are Yugi's, and the second letters in every chapter are Yami's. 

...And if you so desperately _must_ know what's going on right now, Yugi and Yami had a fight. Yugi went to sleep. Yami left. Yami's in the park. Yami's heading towards the pond. Yugi is starting to go outside. I will... explain this chapter's actions at the end if you don't understand. 

Hm? Yeah, bad chapter title. I know "eternity" doesn't really have anything to do with the other two words, but... well, it seemed to fit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Need... Necessity... Eternity...

Tiny feet pattering... on concrete... on sod... on grass... Tiny hands, cradling a bottle of clear glass... Crystal pureness reflecting sunlight... 

Lake reflecting sky... reflecting trees... Delusions of sapphire, of emerald... 

Glass reflecting, refracting... Wooden cork, rolled-up paper stained by tears... 

The water's edge... Sitting... Setting adrift last words of a torn heart... Amethyst eyes squeezing shut... droplets of innocence, of a heart rend by sorrow... 

Whispering... Whispering... 

"May my words find their way to him... Someday..." 

_If you ever find this, my protector, then let me tell you one thing before you decide to toss it aside in disgust at my name. I miss you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, sorry for all the accusations... for everything. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized how important you were. Everything I had... were given by you. Without you here, everything feels so... empty, so devoid of feelings. Even in just the few hours that you have been gone... _

All right, I know you would roll your eyes at me, call me overdramatic. Maybe I am. But it's true. Things feel... different. I am lonely. Grandpa is down. Everyone seems to have problems and, try as I might, I don't have the ability to help. 

What started our fight in the first place? An argument over who was the better duelist... Well, then, I cede. You are. Of course you are. How else could you have taught me? Why else did you need to step in each time I dueled? My skills are much below yours, as is my confidence. Without your guidance, I am scared. Even walking down the street, I know people will challenge me, and though I will not back down, I fear horribly for losing the title of "King of Games" that you have won for me. What is a title to me? Nothing. But... it is the last that I have left of you... 

Do you hate me? 

You would say "no", wouldn't you? I... know you well. For so long, I haven't considered how you would react. I just... assumed I would know. But now, thinking back on you as you truly are, not as an imagery I created... you are not someone to be feared... by me, at least. You are calm, reasonable... even gentle at times. Though we got off on the wrong foot, we quickly became friends. And friends... do not doubt friends. No matter what happens, we stay together, stay strong through numbers, through the bonds we have formed that nothing could break. Perhaps, in this one thing, Anzu might be right. 

So, as a friend, I ask that... if you ever read this, please come back. We will wait for you. Because... you are a friend, because we love you. 

Because I love you. 

Silent footfalls across smooth stones... soft sand... bending grass... Low whistles searching, calling... Hands cupped in reception... 

A white dove, a symbol of innocence... Fluttering wings, waiting... A bitter smirk at the choice gracing full lips... 

Nimble fingers, a thin ribbon of iridence... Attacked to a ready talon, rolled-up paper stained by tears... 

A flash of feathers, wings lifting towards the sun... Away from outstretched hands... 

Walking towards the lake, towards the only serene haven... Ruby eyes staring sightlessly... pools of liquid flames... 

Whispering... Whispering... 

"May my words make their way to him... Soon..." 

_Aibou, I hope the dove has been successful in finding you. If you are reading this note, then I assume he has. Let me, please, say one thing before you tear up my words. I need you. I am sorry for my arguments, for my stubborness, for going against your wishes. I have left, to save you the trouble of telling me to go... and because I could not bear to see your anger and pain. But everything important to me... were given by you. You rescued me from my millenia-long wandering in the darkness, the same aimless wandering I do now, in the light. Even in these hours -- so short but feeling like eternity -- I have lost my purpose. _

Perhaps you think I say too much. Perhaps I really am. But truly, I have no reason to exist. I have not been charged to do anything, and so, I protected you. It was the least I could do to repay you for freeing me from my seemingly-eternal prison of darkness. But now... There is nothing left except to find my past. And without you here, I could not do even that. 

Why have we, two halves of a whole, fought? I remember now... that it was an argument of being the better duelist. Now, I know it is you. You duel for those around you, using the strength of your heart. I have already taught you everything I know... and it is well-known that the student must surpass the teacher. Though I duel for you often, I know I should start to let you do it yourself, to build your confidence. I have seen you duel alone... and you are remarkable. Though your fame, your title, are won by me, I am proud to see you wear that title, and I know that you would uphold it... that you would never let me down... 

Would you forgive me? 

I know you... I know you would say "yes". You are that kind of a person. Being together for so long, I have started to forget how you really were. I assumed I know everything... and made a big -- if not fatal -- mistake. It would have costed me my victory, had this been a duel, but I hope it did not cost our friendship. You are always so kind, so gentle, so sweet. So many times in the past, I have angered you, hurt you, but you always forgave me. Please do so once more... for this time... Though, if you do now, I will understand. Even if I leave forever, those days of knowing you... has given me something valuable. 

Sometime... sometime, after things have calmed, maybe I will come to your door. Maybe I will ask... if you would have me back. Because... you are precious to me. 

Because I love you. 

A sharp intake of breath... A gentle breeze teasing remarkably similar hair... 

Ragged breathing, tears spilling from crimson eyes which had remained cold for millennia... 

Glancing up, orbs of pure lilac, deep and filled with hope... 

Silence, broken by loud heartbeats, by pulses proving life... proving that what stood before each was not a mirage of wishful thinking... 

A cry of joy... Arms twined around warm bodies... 

Tears, tears of relief, of delight, of the passing of the deepest sadness... 

Side by side, in never-ending embrace, two figures watching a fiery sun dipping below the horizon with a splash of colour upon clear water... 

Side by side, sharing kisses, sharing heart, two figures stepping lightly over grass... over sand... over stone... over sod... over concrete... Onto carpet. 

An old man, smiling... never interfering... 

Two figures bouncing into one room... 

Two voices ringing in the night... Two voices piercing the full moon in its pale luminescence... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*smiles proudly* Done. ^_^ Had you all thinking it was gonna be sad, didn't I? ^_~ I couldn't bear to hurt these pretties all sad like that. ^_^;; 

Alrighty, I think this chapter's pretty much straightforward. If you still didn't get it... Basically, Yugi went to a lake in the park (eh, maybe I shoulda put "pond?" ^^') to set adrift a message in a bottle, knowing that Yami was probably there, and hoping he would find it. Yami is, indeed, in the park. He finds a bird and gets it to take a message to Yugi. He kinda wanders around, and goes to the lake... and they meet. They hug, they kiss, they go home, and... They, ah, do... lemony things. ^_~ 


End file.
